Key Performance Indicators, also known as KPI or Key Success Indicators (KSI), help an organization define and measure progress toward organizational goals. Once an organization has analyzed its mission, identified all its stakeholders, and defined its goals, it needs a way to measure progress toward those goals. Key Performance Indicators are used to provide those measurements.
Scorecards are used to provide detailed and summary analysis of KPI's and aggregated KPI's such as KPI groups, objectives, and the like. Scorecard calculations are typically specific to a defined hierarchy of the above mentioned elements, selected targets, and status indicator schemes. Business logic applications that generate, author, and analyze scorecards are typically enterprise applications with multiple users (subscribers), designers, and administrators. It is not uncommon, for organizations to provide their raw performance data to a third party and receive scorecard representations, analysis results, and similar reports.
Many scorecard applications add a shared discussion mechanism to the same page as a scorecard and have users leave notes to each other. However, the comments may not necessarily reflect the data that is being shown in the scorecard. Moreover, after analysis has been conducted and the data has been manipulated to a specific configuration, it may be impossible to associate that configuration with specific end-user annotation. In addition to discussion threads, other annotations may increase effectiveness of scorecard experience for users.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.